


Moving In

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Future AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon are moving into their new apartment and during the unpacking process, Tim finds Kon’s music collection. Which has a lot of country music in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lys (mysticeyes2987)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lys+%28mysticeyes2987%29).



With a small nod of satisfaction, Tim stepped away from the bookcase while slapping his hands together lightly. All books were now organized alphabetically and in order of genre. He turned around to glance at the half-organized living room, ‘ _I should probably put the DVD’s and CD’s away_.’

 

Navigating around a few empty boxes, Tim bent down to pick up the box labelled ‘DVDs & music’. He walked over to mounted rack Kon had installed that morning, placed the box down before opening it. Tim made quick work of arranging all the discs in alphabetical order before moving onto the music CD’s.

 

His mind began to drift slightly as he placed one CD after another on the rack, enjoying the process of organizing their collective collection. His system was fairly simple. Artist/Band, Movie Soundtrack, Foreign Language, Classical/Opera - all in alphabetical order for easy access.

 

 _‘Iron Maiden… ACDC… Metallica… Nirvana… Aerosmith… The Baseballs… Slipknot… Bruce Springsteen… Frank Sinatra… Guns n Roses… 30 Seconds to Mars… White Snake… Shania Twain… Wait_.”

 

Tim stared in surprise at the album in his hands, _‘Country music?’_ He turned to look at the half empty box in front of him and quickly sifted through the CD’s. His surprise gave way to amusement as he pulled out some more albums with a sharp, amused smirk on his lips.

 

The slam of the front door alerted him that Kon had returned from his trip downstairs, “Okay, I got the last two boxes. I say we are officially moved in.”

 

Tim waited for Kon to walk into the living room. He held up the Garth Brooks album as he spoke, “And to think that you gave me so much grief over Enya.”

 

Kon’s ears turned slightly pink as he spoke, “It was a gift.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Tim’s smirk turned into a grin as he held up five more CD cases - all different artists. “ALL of these?”

 

Kon held Tim’s gaze for a moment before sheepishly looked away, a hand running over the back of his neck. Tim chuckled in amusement as he put the CD’s away, “Who’d have guessed that the Kid would turn into a full blown country boy.”

 

“Hey, I am _not_ a country boy.”

 

“Dolly Parton would like to disagree. All fifteen albums of her.”

 

“NOT a country boy.”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Tim picked up the last few cases out of the box and quickly stuck them into the appropriate places. He picked the empty box up and was walking out as he asked, “Incidentally, are the two yodeling albums a gift too?”

 

Kon’s groan followed him, “I’m never gonna hear the end of this!”

 

“Not for a few years. At least.”

 

“Great, just great. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.”

 

Kon slipped into the kitchen, ear tips red as he grumbled under his breath about Bats and their tendency to plan too far ahead into the future. Tim could only snicker as quickly unfolded and flattened the box.

 

“AH!”

 

Tim dropped the box in his hand without a second though, dashing into the kitchen at Kon’s yell. Robin burst into the cozy sunlit room as he barked, “What is it?!”

 

Robin’s eyes darted over the room, in search of any anomalies and/or enemies before moving over Kon in search of any injuries. All he saw was a disorganized mess of a kitchen and a slightly disappointed Kon as he spoke, “I forgot to buy the mugs!”

 

Robin gave way to Tim as he slowly replied, “We already have mugs Kon.” Tim pointed at the smaller box on the counter, marked ‘plates etc’. “Alfred gave me a full set of cutlery.”

 

Kon’s face flushed as he mumbled, “Er well…I was kinda looking forward to matching mugs with you.”

 

Tim choked slightly at Kon’s sheepish expression and blushing face, raising a hand up to hide his smile. “A penchant for country music and now this? I never pegged you for such a cheesy romantic Conner.”

 

“Shut up!” Tim laughed harder when Kon picked up a nearby dish cloth and tried to smack Tim with it. Tim nimbly dodged the attack as he asked, “Don’t tell me you’ve got Mr. Kon Drake-Wayne doodled all over your work book too?”

 

Nothing but silence greeted him. Which was broken when Kon yelled, “STAY AWAY from my notebook you ass!” and raced after a laughing Tim. “Not a chance!”


End file.
